Cutscenes In Gannon X Let's Go Tower Defense Play!
Here's the ctscenes for the Gannon X Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Dudley's House Level Start Narrator: Level 1, Dudley's House! Gannon: Dude Dudley, get out here! Dudley: What's going on Gannon? Gannon: A villian's trying to get to the city! let's go! Dudley: What? Level Beat Narrator: Level 1 Complete! Gannon: Now time to kick their butts Dudley. Dudley: I'm glad that's overwith. Kitty: Guys, there's something headed into town! There attacking T.U.F.F. HQ! Dudley: Quick! let's go warn the others! Gannon: Let's go! T.U.F.F. HQ Level Start Narrator: Level 2, T.U.F.F. HQ! Gannon: Guys you stay there to kill them. I'll go get some "Jungle Juice"! Kitty: Gannon! your fighting to! Level Beat Narrator: Level 2 Complete! Kitty Katswell Unlocked! Dudley: Kat, where are they coming from? Kitty: No idea! Gannon: Wait, someone's calling. Hello? Kirby: Guys! you have to help me! Gannon: Oh my god! there attacking Kirby's house! Kitty: Dude we have to help him! Dudley: Dismissed!!! Kirby's House Level Start Narrator: Level 3, Kirby's House! Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dudley: Kirby calm down, we have to stop them! Level Beat Narrator: Level 3 Complete! Kirby Unlocked! Yoshi: Guys! team hutle! Gannon: Not now Yoshi, this must be some work of a supervillain. Dudley: The Chamaleon! Kirby: Let's go to Yoshi's house! Yoshi: Move out! Yoshi's House Level Start Narrator: Level 4, Yoshi's House! Chamaleon: It is i....THE CHAMALEON!!! Kitty: So you are destroy the city eh? Yoshi: Wait, i think he's trying to tell that this isn't his evil plan. Dudley: So if this isn't his work then who? Gannon: Look out! there's more coming! Level Beat Narrator: Level 4 Complete! Yoshi Unlocked! Yoshi: I think i'm getting hungry. Gannon: let's get to the candy factory. Kirby: There's more things you can eat & defeat! Candy Factory Level Start Narrator: Level 5, Candy Factory! Ren: What can i do for you boys? Gannon: Look! enimes! Ren: Okay! go get em! Kitty: Take battle poses! Level Beat Narrator: Level 5 Complete! Jimmy Neutron Unlocked! Jimmy: Hey guys! Gannon: Jimmy! i'm so good to see you! Jimmy: The Puffy AmiYumi bus is getting attacked! Kirby: My girfreind Ami's in trouble? Jimmy: Let's get going! Tour Bus Level Start Narrator: Level 6, Tour Bus! Kaz: Yumi can't fight right now, but Ami will be here soon! Gannon: What can we do with slushies? Kaz: I don't know but watch out for the samuris! Yumi: Go get em! Kaz: Get ready for war guys! Level Beat Narrator: Level 6 Complete! Ami Unlocked! Ami: Hi Kirby! Kirby: Hi Ami! Gannon: Awesome! we unlocked you! Ami: Can i join you guys? Gannon: Sure! Ami: Next stop, Koopa Beach! Koopa Beach Level Start Narrator: Level 7, Koopa Beach! Kirby: Where are we? Gannon: Ugh! AAUGH!!! Ami: What is it Gannon? Gannon: He's here...Whoever this dark shadow guy is responisble for this.....we are getting very close..... Razor Blood: Well Well Well look who's coming for dinner! All: RAZOR BLOOD!!! Gannon: You're the one Making Shadow Creatures! Razor Blood: Yes, Yes I am Razor Blood: Shadow Creatures! Destroy them And Take Them to the Y.M.C.A Prison. I'll be watching you Gannon! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!!! Gannon: Come On guys let's get them! Level Beat Narrator: Level 7 Complete! Wage Unlocked! Wage: What's up yo? Gannon: WOO! Wage unlocked!!! Kitty: Wait, this is his plan? Gannon: White Fang!!! Wage: I remember! Moshling Clubhouse! Kirby: Good idea, Let's go. Moshling Clubhouse Level Start Narrator: Level 8, Moshling Clubhouse! Furi: Good to see you guys. Gannon: Thanks, but we need to protect the Clubhouse. Furi: Why? Kitty: More bad guys! Level Beat Narrator: Level 8 Complete! White Fang Unlocked! White Fang: Hi Gannon! Gannon: Where to next? White Fang: Hmm...i don't realy know. White Fang: Wait! a villain! i saw one at the docks! Gannon: Let's go! Melgotic City Docks Level Start Narrator: Level 9, Melgotic City Docks! Gannon: The narrator is getting on my nevres. White Fang: Where did they go? Ami: Huh? Enimes are coming! Kitty: Battle poses! Level Beat Narrator: Level 9 Complete! Greg Unlocked! Greg: Hey fellas, how's it going? Gannon: Good to see you! Dudley: Why do wee need you? Greg: Dudley, your mom is getting attacked! Dudley: Realy? Greg: To the creek! Dudley: Let's do this! The Creek Level Start Narrator: Level 10, The Creek! Peg: I wonder where my son is... Dudley: Mom! i'm right here! Peg: Thank you son. Peg: You handle them! Gannon: Let's battle them! Ami: Let's show them how to rock! Greg: ZOO-WEE MAMA! Level Beat Narrator: Level 10 Complete! Mr. Game & Watch Unlocked! Mr. G&W: Beeeeep!!! Greg: Mr. Game! do you know who's causing all this? Mr. G&W: Beep, Beep, Beep, Kitty: What? Peg: Mr. Game & Watch is right! the final battle downtown! Jimmy: Gotta blast! Last Level Level Start Narrator: Last Level, Downtown Melgotic City! Gannon: This is it guys, are last stand. Greg: Okay. Kitty: Let's do this! Boss Start Narrator: Last Level.....NOT COMPLETE! Game Over. Ami: Game Over? Jimmy: But we beat the game! Greg: That's Weird. Dudley: WHO IS CAUSING ALL THIS?!?! Gannon: Uh, Guys? BOOM!!! Narrator: Now you must fight... Z-Strap: Me! Gannon: You the narrator? Z-Strap: I disguised my voice as a narrator. Greg: let's shake em. Ami: Hang it Loud! Wage: Bring it On!!! Dudley: I've got muscles. Kitty: Yah! Z-strap: Z-STRAP BOSS FIGHT START!!!!!! Boss Beat Z-Strap: Augh! Ohhh... Z-Strap Boss Fight Complete......Bubbles, Fifi Ouioui, Anges, & Numbuh 1 Unlocked....... Dudley: Uh.... Everyone but Z-Strap: YES! THE END Category:Gannon X Games